


After Battle

by Salted_Toffee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Scars, Undressing, kissy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee
Summary: A prompt written out inspired by the gorgeous art of @dragonfoxgirl on tumblr. Her art depicted a wounded Hordak and Entrapta after battle embracing each other, and sharing a kiss... so guess what happens in this one.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	After Battle

Hordak was sure he was never going to hear the end of it, rumours spread like wild fire in forests. And Bright Moon was a chatty epicentre of gossip. He was sure that some nosy journalist, or reporter was going to write one of those ‘the truth comes out’ articles, as their ‘big break’. But people that had nothing better to do than intrude into others’ lives was a problem he would deal with at a later date. Getting Entrapta medical assistance was far more important. And so Hordak did not stop for anyone or anything as he marched with Entrapta in his arms to their own guest room.

Entrapta was quite conscious mind you, enjoying every moment of it - sniggering at him as she pressed her face into his armoured chest. There were definitely some wide eyes and dropped jaws at the quite jarring sight of the Ex-Lord of the Evil Horde gently carrying the mysterious cryptid Princess of Dryl.

Hordak had made it to their room. He shut the door with his heel, carefully placed Entrapta on their bed and returned to lock the door behind him. He got used to hearing the sound of the lock, its click, the sound of separating himself from the rest of the world. It was reassuring in a way. The clone gave off an exhausted sigh and practically collapsed leaning against the door. He placed his face in his hands. A muffled groan escaped his throat. This was a long day.

Entrapta simply looked from the bed at the deterioration of her lab-partner’s state. She was about to step off the soft mattress and come over to him to help reassure him, she didn’t know how, but she was going to find a way. But Hordak put out his hand, open palm, signalling for her to stay in bed. The reason for him carrying her to their room was because Entrapta couldn’t walk, during the battle she had sprained her ankle. Not that that would’ve stopped Entrapta. Hordak insisted on the bridal carrying to prevent any further damage to the ligaments, he wasn’t taking any risks.

And sure, Entrapta knew she could’ve used her hair to travers back, but there was a part of her, well, all of her that wanted the gleeful experience of having Hordak that close. So she chose to lie about her hair enhancements not working. In reality she simply turned them off. Hordak had a hard time showing closeness and vulnerability. Entrapta tried everything to get him to open up, just to her, just for her, sometimes that included foul play. She had to play dirty, so she pulled out the puppy eyes.

“Come here and snuggle with me.”

She extended her arms out openly, waiting eagerly for the clone trooper to obey. Hordak stood up, but didn’t accept the opening, he huffed in annoyance instead.

“This isn’t time for snuggles, Entrapta. You’re hurt, you need medical attention, right away.”

Hordak snapped his talons and in a manner of seconds Imp flew in with a first aid kit, Hordak gave him a brief chin scratch and then ordered him to wait out side with Emily. He got started right away, with Entrapta’s concent he removed her left boot and sock, and applied the Mysticore healing cream and wrapped the ankle in the magic bandages. As he wrapped them around, his cold skin made several contacts with her soft warm skin. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a soft blush on the Princess’s cheeks. It worked both ways as Hordak’s ears lowered in heat.

The General then proceeded to straighten up, still down on one knee. He extended his hands to her, giving her proper space. He asked as softly as he could.

“Could I remove your glove?”

Perhaps Entrapta was too quick to reply, and perhaps a little too loud.

“YES!”

She cleared her throat. This was exactly what she craved, the closeness, the touch. She extended her left hand, fingers splayed out. Hordak gently and softly pinched the middle finger and pulled it towards him, then the index finger, then the ring finger. With that he was able to pull off the glove with a single move. Next was the purple sleeve, which Hordak was surprised to find out that he could roll up for her, he imagined that maybe she would’ve preferred to do it herself. He understood she enjoyed her personal space. But no, Entrapta seemed to be fine with it.

The bandages were applied of course, but not before Hordak scanned through all the scratches and bruises down the beautifully tanned arm. She was tough, he knew that, but something inside him felt ill, knowing that some of these scares would be perminant, that he failed to protect her from danger that would desicrate her perfect beautiful skin.

Hordak noticed she was fiddling with the tip of her mask. His best guess was she was concidering flipping it down to hide her face, he had noticed she did so when in situations of stress or embarrassment. More often she did so in a public area, or with a situation including multiple people. He also noticed she did it less with him around. It was a blessing knowing she felt comfortable near him.

Hordak’s heart skipped a beat once he noticed a dark stain seeping through the fabric of Entrapta’s work uniform, right under her shoulder. Blood. The small window gaps at her shoulders, which aided her with increased manoeuvrability, weren’t going to help him reach the wound underneath.

“Entrapta, *clear throat*, I- I can’t reach the wound…”

It took a moment for Entrapta to register what he was asking for, as it hit her she practically turned to a tomato.

“Right, of course.”

She stated as she sat up off of the bed. Hordak heard her mask pop off and be set to the side on the wooden nightstand next to the bed. Hordak stood up from his knee and almost broke the sound barrier as he turned around. He knew watching her was inappropriate, he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortably. He wished for her to truly and fully trust him. He wasn’t worthy to gaze over her beauty. He was so honoured and privileged to be allowed by Entrapta to sleep in the same bed as her, but that surely meant nothing in the greater scheme of things.

The General heard the whoosh of Entrapta’s work uniform sleeves flying up and down onto the bed. With the purple fabric gone he could treat the wound. As he turned back he noticed another whoosh, as he ended up with Entrapta’s dirtied, stained, and worn overalls in his hands. He was frozen in place, staring deeply down into the overalls. His brain seemed to have seized function - he simply couldn’t comprehend what just happened, and what he was about to see.

Entrapta seemingly took note of Hordak’s minor malfunction, and so placed a ungloved bear hand under his chin and lifted it up so that he faced her. Words failed him. In that moment Hordak realised that there was such a thing as ‘too beautiful’. She broke him.

“Pretty nasty hit from the baton. Looks like I’m not the only one.”

She mentioned as she gestured from her scar to his, Entrapta’s on her left arm, whereas Hordak’s on the right. Hordak had to admit he didn’t even realise his own injury - the world kind of faded away with Entrapta around everything else was just not as important - his own misfortunes weren’t important compared to Entrapta’s. He admitted Force-Captain Octavia got a good shot in. His armour plating was torn open, a spark of loose live wires lighting up once in a while.

“It’s nothing. I will be fine. It is you who we must focus on.”

He stated reflecting her worry. Straight away applying aid to the wound. Just as he quickly finished, he felt Entrapta’s hands grasp around his wrists, keeping him close, near her. “I’ve taken a stun baton before. I’m pretty tough.”

Dear lord. Hordak’s heart raced to new speeds.

“But you, one bad move with that prototype armour and you’re in one hell of a tizzy. And don’t deny it… you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Was he? Hordak could barely contain himself. He felt like he was melting. Entrapta pulled him even closer, putting his chin on her shoulder, allowing for leaning his head against hers. The Drylian scientist was the engineer for Hordak’s new armour, designed it only days after the defeat of Prime. She only managed to create a prototype - the Princess Alliance denied her access to materials and resources she needed. Something about unethical, amoral scientific research without peer review being unreliable and unacceptable. Entrapta didn’t really listen to their paranoia.

She gently explored his body, knowing exactly where its weaknesses were and so she slowly disassembled the armour, just like she wanted to do so many times before. Doing it slowly purposefully to take in the restful chirps and blushes in her ear. Soon enough Hordak stood bare chested infront of her, with all of his glorious defective patterns. She cheekily snatched the medical kit from his hand. She traced his pale bones, covered in bruises and scratches, and covered it up, the magic started to doing its job underneath. The shoulder wound came next.

He raised up, right over her. Their eyes locked. The two mesmerised by each other, in a hypnotic trance. Neither wanted to break this moment, wanting it to last forever, just wanting to pretend like the outside world didn’t exist. Both held smiles, genuine and loving. Hordak going to be the first to break the silence and say something. But, before he could, Entrapta stood up on her toes and met his cold thin lips with her warm soft ones. Both lost in the otherworldly sensation, Entrapta’s left hand ventured up Hordak’s arm, her right placed on his left breast - Hordak’s left arm wrapped around Entrapta’s back and rested on her left shoulder, holding her securely while his right arm reached for her waist pulling her closer.

The two ignored the communicator ringing from the mask on the nightstand. Neither of the two could’ve cared about anything else. Probably something about Octavia and Grizzlor’s Horde remnants, nothing the Alliance couldn’t handle alone. They needed this.

Entrapta was the one who broke the kiss, gasping for air, envying Hordak’s biology which didn’t require oxygen. She smirked at him.

“We should do this more often.”

“I agree.”


End file.
